nowyouseemefandomcom-20200213-history
Alma Dray
Alma Dray is a character in Now You See Me. She is portrayed by Mélanie Laurent. Biography Alma is a French Interpol agent from France Now You See Me Alma is partnered with F.B.I. agent Dylan Rhodes after the Crédit Républicain de Paris was robbed by the Four Horsemen. Alma tells Dylan that interrogating Étienne Forcier, the only witness, would be pointless as he has been hypnotized. Dylan insists on questioning him anyway, and Alma's prior statement is proven to be true. When the two interrogate the Four Horsemen, Merritt McKinney uses mentalism to point out that Alma has many hidden secrets and that Dylan's father was absent during his childhood. Horseman J. Daniel Atlas tells Dylan and Alma that they cannot arrest him because the only proof they have is "magic". The agents are forced to release the Horsemen. Shortly after this, Alma and Dylan learn that former magician Thaddeus Bradley recorded the Four Horsemen's show and figured out how they robbed the bank. They meet him at the stage and he explains. The Horsemen stole the money sometime before the show and replaced it with fake notes. The bank vault that Étienne was transported to was actually hidden beneath the stage. Étienne was not chosen at random; the Horsemen spent time learning about him and made sure they would choose him as a volunteer. Thaddeus informs the pair that the Horsemen will be performing another show in New Orleans. They attend and watch as the Horsemen rob Arthur Tressler and distribute his money to the audience. Earlier in the show, twelve people had been hypnotized to run after anyone who shouts the word "freeze". Dylan shouts the word as he chases after the Horsemen and is tackled by the people. The police chase the magicians through the streets, but they are tricked. Alma is able to hold Daniel at gunpoint but is forced to let him get away as he does not have a weapon. Dylan blames her for letting him go but knows she was right. Alma tells Dylan about rumors of a secret society known as "The Eye". It is said to be a secret group of magicians all around the world. Dylan does not believe her, but she tells him the story of a magician called Lionel Shrike. Thaddeus Bradley exposed his tricks to the world, causing him to attempt to pull off a stunt in which he would break out of a safe from the bottom of a river. The stunt went wrong and Shrike died, but his body was never found. The police learn where the Four Horsemen are staying and surround the building. Alma waits outside while Dylan goes inside to investigate. Jack Wilder tries to escape in a stolen car, but the police follow him. Jack's car flips and bursts into flames, leading everyone to believe he is dead. The remaining three of the Four Horsemen post an online video mourning Jack's loss but resolve to continue their final act in New York. From the papers Jack had tried to destroy, Dylan and Alma learn that the Four Horsemen are targeting a particular safe which is under the surveillance of another FBI team. Alma has no jurisdiction, and with the Four Horsemen's consistent ability to outwit Dylan, another FBI team leader takes over the case. The team rush to where the safe is stored, only to find the room empty. As it turns out, another FBI agent had been hypnotized to give instructions for the safe to be transported. The team escort the safe to the destination, only to meet up with Thaddeus. Thaddeus tells them to check the safe. Inside the safe they find only balloons; the Four Horsemen have outsmarted them again. By now, Dylan is convinced there is a fifth member of the team, potentially Alma or Thaddeus. At the Horsemen's final performance, Dylan and Alma try and fail once again to capture the Four Horsemen. The Horsemen escape and leave fake money falling from above to the audience. Later in France, Dylan reveals to Alma that he is the son of Lionel Shrike. He designed the Horsemen plot to obtain revenge on those involved: Thaddeus, for humiliating his father; the bank in Paris and Tressler's company, which refused to pay insurance on his father's death; and the safe-producing company that produced the safe used in his father's trick and the Horsemen's final act. He tells her that he planned for everything except for meeting her. Alma decides not to turn Dylan in, stating that some mysteries are better left unsolved. She puts a lock on the fence, symbolizing it as "one more secret to lock away". She throws the key in the Seine. Now You See Me 2 She is not seen or mentioned at any place in Now You See Me 2. It can be assumed that she had returned to France but still remained in contact with Dylan. Relationships Dylan Rhodes Dylan is originally upset to be working with Alma. The two bicker during their time together. However, they learn to get along and even develop romantic feelings for each other. Alma agrees not to tell of Dylan's involvement in the Eye. Skills Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Now You See Me characters Category:Supporting characters